Two Diamonds, One Rose
by HarryPotter2012
Summary: Ginny has her final child, Draco is married but has some unsure feelings. What will happen during the course of this tale? read to find out! *review please*
1. A new arrival, a bad day

Chapter One:

Draco's P.O.V

Couragous? I doubt it. Intelligent? Haha. Handsome? Pfft, no way! Brave? Yeah you have to admit it. A flake of intelligence can't go far, but power and money, that's what's important, isn't it? How can people admire Harry Potter? He has nothing going for him. He dresses like an old peasant, and his hair, ugh... His hair is always a mess, yet Ginny married him, she sleeps in his bed...WITH HIM? My wife loves me and I love her, but I can't help feel attracted to Ginny Weasley. What is happening to me? Juliana is gorgeous, she is brilliant in bed and she is loaded with money.

Money ,money, money, Draco, that's all you care about isn't it? What kind of a cold blooded brute am I? Draco, snap out of it, you are pure blooded, and Juliana loves you and YOU LOVE HER.

"Draco, Draco!" called Juliana from the stairs, "Are you awake?" she called out again.

"Sorry dear, I was just thinking, I'm coming now." Replied Draco lazily.

Draco appeared at the foot of the stairs a moment later, fully dressed. He greeted his wife with a cold kiss on the cheek and stormed out the door-"Draco, aren't you going to eat?" whispered Juliana disappointedly as she called after him. The door swung shut in her face with a bang.

Tears had appeared in Juliana's eyes as she walked sadly to the kitchen. She wiped down the table, and cleared all the food she had prepared especially for Draco away. She let out a small whimper and continued to clean the Malfoy mansion which had been left to Draco by his late father.

"Faladore," said Juliana in a sweet tone, She had no sooner said it when a loud _crack_ filled the hallway.

"Yes mistress," replied the small house-elf dressed in a clean pillowcase. "What can Faladore do for you Mistress?" asked the small house-elf.

"Can you go to my father's grave today Faladore, and replace his flowers with fresh lilies?" said Juliana in a sweetly whisper.

"Of course Mistress, reminding one's self that it is your fathers birthday today mistress." Replied Faladore informatively.

"Yes Faladore," said Juliana as she wiped her tear filled eyes, "That is all," said Juliana sharply as she stood up straight. The small house-elf jumped in surprise; Mistress Juliana was usually kind to him.

Back at the small cottage of Harry Potter's, the atmosphere was completely opposite. Ginny was in labour and Harry was in the middle of it all with his head in the fire calling Molly Weasley to come urgently. "Molly, please, her waters just broke, I don't know what to do, please come!" said Harry in a state of panic.

The two year old Albus, second child to Harry and Ginny walked into the kitchen. "Ewww, Daddy why did mummy pee herself?" Albus asked giggling.

Harry pulled his head out of the fire, and kneeled down resting his hand firmly on Albus' shoulder.

"Nothing to worry about dear, go back up to your Uncle Ron and play with Rose." Harry said ruffling his hand through Albus' hair. Albus shuddered at his actions and ran into the hallway giggling.

Ten minutes later while Harry was holding Ginny's hand as she panted in pain, there was a knock on the door. Harry walked into the hallway and opened the door. "Molly! Thank God you came!" said Harry gleefully.

"and where is she?" said Molly panicking.

"In the kitchen." Replied Harry in relief.

"The kitchen! THE KITCHEN?Harry, take her to a bed, this instant." Said Molly running into the kitchen where Ginny was outstretched on the floor whimpering in pain. Harry ran through and gently picked Ginny up and laid her on the sofa in the following room. "Ouch guys, its coming, contractions are getting closer." Whimpered Ginny. "Oh My God, I see a head," said Harry going ghostly pale after staring at Ginny, and with a thud, he fainted onto the soft furry carpet.

"Harry."Ginny shouted while whimpering as another contraction hit her, "Aaaah, Mum help."called Ginny to her mother while screaming in pain.

"It's okay darling, it will hurt but I'm here but Harry is..." Molly nudged Harry's motionless body on the floor, "unconscious." She continued.

She rushed around the kitchen gathering necessities and hot water, she returned to Ginny in a flash and prepared for the baby's arrival.

"One more push darling." said Molly excitedly.

Ginny grabbed her mother's hand and squeezed in pain as she pushed for the final time. Ginny was red in the face, her lovely red hair was soaking tied back in a ponytail. She was sweating all over. She gasped in relief as the pain left her. Molly Weasley grabbed the baby and cut the cord. She cleaned it with a white towel and handed the beautiful baby to Ginny.

"It's a girl dear," said Molly gleefully.

Ginny cradled the baby in her arms, "Mum, could you go upstairs and get the kids, and grab a blanket, and oh.. wake up Harry too?" said Ginny laughing.

"Of course, any names?" said Molly as her voice distanced as she dissolved up the stairs.

"Ron, take the kids down to see their sister, and try wake Harry up too. I'm going to tell everyone the wonderful news." Called Molly to Ron which was in the play room playing with 4 year old James and 2 year old Albus, then she diapparated with a _crack_.

Ten minutes later Ron was in the sitting room shaking Harry to life while James and Albus were cuddled close to their mum kissing their baby sister.

"What, where am I?" said a nauseous, confused Harry.


	2. Good Riddence

"Harry, look." Is all that Ron managed to say because he was so nervous. He pointed at a smiling Ginny lying on the sofa.

Harry looked up bewildered, and before his eyes laid an exhausted looking yet beautiful Ginny Potter holding a baby.

"Oh my God, what happened to me?" said Harry disappointedly, he walked over near to Ginny, "Well done babe, a girl, she's beautiful just like you." Harry continued, as he kissed Ginny's forehead and stroked the baby's delicate skin.

"You passed out mate, " said Ron laughing.

"Funny, isn't it? I missed the birth of my only daughter." Said Harry angrily.

"Not my fault you are afraid of blood." Said Ron laughing harder, "calm it mate, Mum's going to put the memory in the pensieve so you can see it yourself." Ron continued.

Harry let out a small 'oh.' Albus then ran into his Dad's arms, Harry swung him around and picked him up. "Daddy, did you see it, Mummy bought a baby, I have a sister!"he exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes darling, I know, isn't she wonderful," Harry replied as James snuggled close to his leg.

"Well, I think my job's done. I'll go home and tell Hermione the news. She'll be thrilled. With that, Ron went upstairs and picked up Rose and left, disapparating holding his eldest child; Rose who was 2 years old, with a _crack_.

A few hours later, the sun had set and the stars had risen. The Potter house was quiet surprisingly. Albus and James were in bed sleeping soundly, and the refreshed Ginny was sitting beside Harry snuggled by the fire, holding their newborn child. Darkness filled the room but those three dim candles lit the room pleasantly. They created an odd, homely feeling. The Potter's were so content this fine summer's night.

"What should we call her Harry?," asked Ginny sweetly as she rested her head on Harrys chest.

"I don't know," paused Harry, "What about Lily?" he whispered to his wife.

"Lily," repeated Ginny. "I love it Harry! She shall be called Lily.." Ginny paused, "Luna," she continued.

"Lily Luna Potter," said Harry proudly, "Perfect name for our perfect child," he said smiling.

Ginny smiled back and cuddled close to Harry, as she kissed Lily's forehead.

"This is wonderful Harry, I mean it. We have the perfect little family. I love you Harry," she whispered.

She rose from her seat, and carried Lily upstairs, where she laid her carefully in her new crib. Ginny changed briefly into her old pink nightdress and got into bed, soon later, Harry joined her. They slept the snuggest they had ever slept before.

Back at Malfoy Mansion, Juliana and Draco had just finished some business (A/N:*wink*)

Draco sat up on the bed smirking at his wife who lay under the sheets giggling. "So darling, care for some champagne?" said Draco with a smile on his cold, pale face.

Before Juliana could reply, Draco roared, "Faladore!"

A small house-elf appeared by his bedside. "Yes Master Draco, what can Faladore do for you this evening?" asked the elf with fear.

"Two glasses of fine champagne." Ordered Draco coldly. With that, the elf disappeared suddenly, but returned seconds later with a tray containing two crystal glasses of champagne. Draco sat up on his bed close to his wife and reached for the glasses of champagne. "Leave." He ordered the elf. The elf left instantly. "A toast my dear," said Draco sweetly as he rose his glass in the air, "to a great life." He continued. Juliana rose her glass in reply and they two classes collided with a _clink_. "I love you Draco Malfoy," whispered Juliana to Draco's ear, and then she set down her glass, and began to slowly kiss Draco, bringing him closer with her hands.

Draco and Juliana worked hard last night, so hard that the fell asleep (A/N*WINK*)

Juliana stretched as she awoke from her slumber. She was about to greet her partner with an early morning kiss, but she soon discovered he was gone. "Probably left for work early..again!" she thought miserably.

*Juliana's P.O.V*

Why does Draco lead me on, and always leave early, every morning for the last year. Ugh, doesn't he love me? And if he does, he doesn't show it much. Yesterday was a bad day for me, and he wasn't there to comfort me yet again! HE IS NEVER THERE TO COMFORT ME. What was I thinking marrying thee Draco Malfoy, he is cold, heartless and nasty, and I married that? I ditched my childhood sweet heart Dean Thomas that cared for me, and consoled me, for a Malfoy. How sick am I? God, I am so stupid.

Juliana got up sharply. She marched over to her wardrobe angrily and threw on a violet silk blouse, and a white knee length skirt. She clipped on her pearls, and white heels, and tied her hair up in a bun. She carefully, but in rage, put on her elegant golden robes and stormed out of her bedroom slamming the door shut.

She went downstairs and made her breakfast; a small portion of porridge. (She wasn't one for ordering elves about too often) She sat lonesome at the huge dark wood table and ate slumpily. Once she had finished her breakfast she tied her make up in the bathroom next to the kitchen and apparated into her bedroom again. She stood frozen in the middle of her bedroom thinking about what she was going to do. She then pulled a rather large-in-size handbag from one of the drawers on her bedside locker and she removed her wand from her robe pocket. She muttered a very odd incantation beneath her breath pointing at the handbag which was clearly a disillusion which made the bag grow deep in the inside but still small yet big on the outside. She flew through her room for an hour gathering every single item that belonged to her. She followed through with her actions in the kitchen, the dungeons, the library, the other bedrooms, the dining room, the studies and the living area. She collected her last piece of belongings from the hallway which was a crystal trophy for intelligence. She smashed every photo that she had of Draco and her together, and she finally grabbed her last travel cloak and swung it over her shoulders. She put up the hood and marched out the door slamming it shut. "Faladore," she called sweetly.

Faladore appeared instantly with a bewildered look on his face as he noticed her with a bag and her cloak on. "Where is Mistress going this awful, windy day?" asked the elf.

Faladore, my whereabouts are secret, sorry," she mumbled, "I command you to tell Master Malfoy that I have left him for good. Tell him I am sick of his disgusting attitude and actions. Tell him that our marriage is over, and tell him that I will never set foot in this house again!" she continued outrageously glancing at the large, over decorated mansion.

"B-B-ut Faladore will get punished." Cried the elf.

"Of course he won't," she assured him, " But please, don't tell him what direction I go in Faladore, please." She said with a gleam in her eye.

"Faladore always commands orders,Yes mistress." Said Faladore weakly, and he disapparated with a _crack_.

Juliana took a large breath of the fresh air, and weakly smiled. "Free at last," she exclaimed quietly.

She sat off down the large lane that connected her old home to the road. Once she reached the opposite side of the gate, she tossed her key of the hedge. "Good riddance Draco, you brute." She said happily. She walked down the footpath, distancing herself from the mansion. She walked further and further and further ...


End file.
